Silent Lucidity
by OMariquitaO
Summary: Eine Songfic zu Silent Lucidity von Queensryche Es geht um Lucius, seine Gedanken und eine ganz bestimmte Frau in seinem Leben.


Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts.

Inhalt: eine kleine Songfic zu „Silent Lucidity" von Queensryche

Silent Lucidity

Zärtliche Fingerkuppen strichen sanft über seine Wange, liebkosten seine Haut und hinterließen ein Versprechen auf weitere Berührungen.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, sah nichts von seiner Umgebung, sondern hörte und fühlte sie. Hörte, wie sie leise ein Lied summte, das ihm unbekannt war, und hin und wieder raschelten die Laken, wenn sie sich leicht bewegte.

Er jedoch lag vollkommen still. Eine angenehme Schwere hatte sich seines Körpers bemächtigt, der weich auf den seidenen Laken lag, die seine Haut liebkosten. Kühl und sanft, jedoch nicht so sanft wie ihre Fingerspitzen.

_Hush now, don't you cry  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye  
You're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream  
Spinning in your head  
Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game of life  
So here it is, another chance  
Wide awake you face the day  
Your dream is over... or has it just begun?_

Und während er dort lag, vollkommen entspannt, sein Körper verloren in ihren Berührungen, schweiften seine Gedanken von alleine zu den Dingen, die ihn beschäftigten.

Jetzt, in diesem Moment des Friedens kam ihm die Vergangenheit ferner aber zugleich auch näher vor als je zuvor, denn sie stand in solch einem vollkommen Kontrast zu seinem jetzigen Leben, dass sie ihm wie ein böser Traum erschien, der nicht real war, seine Schatten aber auch nach dem Erwachen noch über seinen Geist warf.

Oder war seine Vergangenheit die Realität gewesen bevor er sich in diesen gnädigen Traum geflüchtet hatte?

_There's a place I like to hide  
A doorway that I run through in the night  
Relax child, you were there  
But only didn't realize it and you were scared  
It's a place where you will learn  
To face your fears, retrace the years  
And ride the whims of your mind  
Commanding in another world  
Suddenly you hear and see  
This magic new dimension_

Tot. Schmerz. Gewalt. Folter. Leid. Angst. So viel Angst!

Angst, seine Aufgabe nicht zu erfüllen. Angst, bestraft zu werden. Angst, dass seien Familie bestraft werden würde. Angst, das Falsche zu tun, obwohl er eigentlich überzeugt davon gewesen war, das Richtige zu tun.

Doch letzen Endes hatte seine Angst sich als berechtigt erwiesen. In jeder Hinsicht.

Er hatte damals im Ministerium versagt. Er ist bestraft worden. Seine Familie ist bestraft worden.

Und dies alles hatte ihn erkennen lassen, dass er all die Jahre falsch gehandelt hatte und sein Leid, sein Schmerz, seine ganzen Anstrengungen der falschen Seite geopfert hatte.

Er war überzeugt gewesen, auch dieses Mal bestraft, verurteilt zu werden. Doch er war begnadigt worden und alles was er letztendlich verloren hatte, waren seine Würde und sein Stolz gewesen.

Doch ohne es bewusst gesucht zu haben, hatte er plötzlich etwas gefunden.

Respekt. Verständnis. Ruhe. Geduld. Und eine gewisse Form der Liebe.

Dinge, die ihm halfen die verlorenen Teile seiner Persönlichkeit wieder zu finden und die alle in einer Person vereint waren.

Er hatte sie nicht finden wollen und sie hatte ihn nicht gesucht. Und doch, hatten sie sich plötzlich auf derselben Seite sehen können und hatten, ob sie es wollten oder nicht, die Ängste und Sorgen des anderen wahrgenommen.

Es war einfach passiert.

Und sie gab ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, dass er noch niemals in seinem Leben gekannt hatte.

_I- will be watching over you  
I- am gonna help you see it through  
I- will protect you in the night  
I- am smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity_

Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über seine geschlossenen Augenlider, über seinen Nasenrücken, über seine Lippen und ihre Lippen folgten ihnen.

Jede Berührung von ihr beschwor einen alten Alptraum herauf, einen vergangenen Schmerz und ließ ihn trotz oder vielleicht gerade wegen ihrer Zärtlichkeit vergessene Qualen neu erleben.

Doch jedes Mal wurde es leichter zu ertragen. Jedes Mal war die Erinnerung etwas weniger intensiv, etwas weniger schmerzvoll.

Dafür spürte er jedes Mal ihre Zärtlichkeit umso deutlicher und jedes Mal fiel es ihm leichter, sie zu zulassen und zu genießen.

Irgendwann würde es ihm vielleicht sogar gelingen, dass nicht nur sein Körper, sondern auch sein Geist sich ihren Berührungen hingeben würde. Dass er irgendwann in der Lage sein würde, sich ihr zu öffnen, ihr den ganzen Schrecken seines Alptraums der sich Leben nannte zu offenbaren und sich nicht nur durch Berührungen, sondern auch durch Worte helfen zu lassen.

_  
__If you open your mind for me  
You won't rely on open eyes to see  
The walls you built within  
Come tumbling down, and a new world will begin  
Living twice at once you learn  
You're safe from the pain in the dream domain  
A soul set free to fly  
A round trip journey in your head  
Master of illusion, can you realize  
Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but..._

Was wäre, wenn sie irgendwann nicht mehr da wäre? Wenn sie dem, was ihre Freunde ihr bei jeder Gelegenheit einflüsterten oder entgegenschrien, glauben schenken und erkennen würde, dass er nicht nur den Alptraum eines Lebens gehabt hatte, sondern der eigentliche Alptraum war?

_  
__I- will be watching over you  
I- am gonna help to see it through  
I- will protect you in the night  
I- am smiling next to you..._

Sie hatte aufgehört zu summen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah in ihr Gesicht, das neben seinem lag und von braunen Locken umrahmt wurde. Sie lächelte.

_Ende_

Hat es euch gefallen?


End file.
